Divine Fire
by tiggerz.1
Summary: They grew up together, shared the same childhood with their dragons. Now they were in a guild together but, she left him behind. When she comes back she has changed and so has he. How will she change the events in his life? Will he be able to break through her barriers and show her what true love is? Natsu/OC


(no ones p.o.v.)

It was just your normal average day at the best guild in our world, Fairy Tale. As always, Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel were going at it full force with Mira dodging in between them as she delivered food and drink to her waiting customers. Levi with her nose in a book and Gajeel in the corner as he munched on his iron bar, trying to not make it obvious that he was watching the cute blue haired bookworm. Lucy, Erza and Wendy talking amongst themselves no doubt about something that no one would truly understand. Happy chasing after Carla with a fish wrapped in a bow. And as always Master Makarov sitting patiently on the tabletop watching his children with a smile on his face among the rest of the chaos that would ensue.

For as crazy as the guild could be it was missing two very important members. Gildarts and Viola Cross. They had left almost six years ago on a job together as S class wizards. Gildarts was one of the oldest wizards in the guild with an immense amount of power that no one but very select few had seen. Viola was one of the more special wizards in the guild as she was a dragon slayer just like Natsu. In fact, she had a closer connection then other dragon slayers that had joined the guild. Natsu and Viola grew up together with their dragons, Igneel and Kiko. Viola wielded the divine dragon slayer magic and for as many people underestimated her, she wasn't an S class wizard for nothing. She has long blonde hair that is almost white that reached just above her butt with beautiful curls that if she aloud would fall gracefully around her shoulders and framed her face. But most times it was pulled back with either a head band or pulled up into a high ponytail. She almost always was wearing a pair of combat boots with a pair of short black shorts with a red crop top that had no sleeves and after the fabric went past her bust it separated and wrapped around her waist twice in an open laced style and she also wore a black vest that was long and ended just after her shorts. She adorned her fairy tail guild with pride in a white colour just above her shorts on the right side of her stomach. She had a beautiful shade of red eyes and a petite face. She loved her guild it was her family as far as she was concerned, she would live for them and she would die for every single one of them.

Unlike Natsu who had been searching for their dragons since they left them as children, Viola was completely different. She wanted nothing to do with her dragon or Igneel for that matter. She felt abandoned though she would never admit that. Natsu had an attachment to their dragons but, unlike Natsu she tried to hang onto her dragon as she cried big fat tears as a child and all Kiko did was shake her off her leg and continue to fly off without looking back once. Once Viola was old enough, she threw herself into the guilds missions and never looked back at her past, though it became hard at times with how insistent Natsu could be. So as soon as she became an S class wizard, she would take the longest missions she could.

Every time it seemed to get harder, she would miss her friends and the big events such as new members or events such as Lisanna's death. But, even though Natsu could get on her nerves when he would talk about their dragons, she always missed him the most. She had developed feelings for the pink haired flame brain. But for as brave and fearless as she could be, she was to afraid to ruin their friendship because she felt that he was in love with Lisanna even now after she has been dead for the past two years. She had neglected to tell Gildarts because she knew he would want to come home and she wasn't ready to leave their mission though now she had wished she had as she thought about her's and Gildarts wounds. His more then her's.

Viola stood just on the outskirt of Magnolia, leaning against the bark watching the town. Her thoughts consumed her so much she hadn't heard the mysterious man that had landed softly beside her. He watched her with careful eyes. Viola was the only person in fairy tail and all of Magnolia that had actually met the man. He was still very cautious with her though, he didn't want to tell her not at least until he told Wendy. He had grown fond of Viola and didn't want her to get hurt either, when the time came, he would tell her to. Mystogan continued to watch her with curiosity until he stepped a little closer choosing to talk to her, "You're back early, are you scared to go back." He teased her

He watched as she jumped a little before her red eyes meet his. She seemed to shift uncomfortably for a minute before her eyes went back to their quant little town. "No. I just don't want to face them all right now."

"May I ask why?" He was truly curious

"Every time I come back there is always something, someone new that I haven't met. I always keep in contact with at least Natsu and Erza but, I haven't for a while, in fact I have ignored their attempts. Not because I wasn't concerned but, I stopped reading them after a while. This mission took a turn one I couldn't share with them yet and I couldn't leave Gildarts alone. So many times, I wanted to leave and help them but, I couldn't. I still can't tell them why. Just as there are things, I couldn't tell them there were things such as Lisanna's death that I couldn't tell Gildarts either." She explained

"Why?" I asked again

"Because Natsu would run after Gildarts and it isn't safe for him. It wasn't safe for either of us…it almost killed me." She mumbled

He nodded his head as he to stopped watching her to watch the city with her. "So now you are trying to find a way to lie to them."

"Not lie per say I need to find an excuse one they will buy until Gildarts comes home."

Silence fell between them and after a moment he looked at her again and this time he noticed something he hadn't before. There was a bandage wrapped around her arm and a bandage wrapped around her chest which was slightly covered by her top. Mystogan wrapped his hand around her arm and turned her to face him. She didn't fight him and aloud him to assess her injuries. Now looking at her face to face he could see a scar down her left side of her neck being slightly covered by her hair and a bruise that seemed to be fading but covered her right eye and part of her cheek and a split across her beautiful full lips. "What did this to you!" He remarked in shock

Viola entered every battle as reckless as Natsu and always ended up hurt but, it was never this bad. He looked into her eyes to see the tears that graced her face. She knew she didn't need to worry about him telling anyone, so she told him the truth. "This job…it started out like any other but, we had no idea what we agreed to when we started. It took us a while to find out what the town had hired us for and to actually find it." She paused as she bit her lip unsure of herself

"Found what Viola." He told her instead of asked

"We found a dragon."

Mystogan eyes opened wide as he started at her, "Was it-"

"No, it wasn't Igneel or Kiko. This dragon was mean, black as knight and just as cold. I don't know whose dragon this was but, he would have made a shitty guardian," she cut him off, she looked down at her injuries. "We battled him for days but never made a scratch. We didn't stand a chance, it could have killed us but, it chose to toy with us. I've never felt so much power from a dragon, I don't know if it was because I was a child and new nothing of the truth behind their powers or if Kiko or Igneel chose not to show us their true powers. In the end Gildarts choose to send me home first for my safety he said, he will be coming home not to long after me. I have to report to gramps first."

Mystogan hand tightened on her arms, "How are you going to explain this to the rest of them?" he asked her

"I'm going to hide them. My hair will hide my face and my neck, I'll do up my coat, so the bandages are hidden." She said matter of factly

Mystogan looked at her like she was stupid and in truth she new that she wouldn't be able to hide them forever. She looked back over the village shoving her hands into her short pockets. She knew she would have to face everyone sooner or later. After all she couldn't continue to hide here until Gildarts showed up, whenever that would be. "Maybe you could do what you always do. Pop in, make an appearance then grab a new job and go." Mystogan shrugged his shoulders

She shook her head, "No not this time."

She knew that no one let alone Natsu would let her leave. She removed her hands and stretched above her head. "Well, I have stood around long enough."

She walked away from Mystogan walking towards the city. She stopped a few feet from Mystogan knowing that he wouldn't come with her and she turned slightly to face him. "Thanks, stay safe."

He nodded his head and she turned away once more and after a big deep breathe she continued on her way.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. I NORMALLY WRITE FOR REAL LIFE MOVIES OR TV SHOWS BUT, THIS IS MY FIRST CRACK AT AN ANIME. I LOVE THIS SERIES AND I'VE BEEN CONTEMPLATING WRITING THIS FOR A WHILE. I WOULD APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK SO I KNOW IF ITS SOMETHING I SHOULD CONTINUE. THANKS AGAIN AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**OH AND P.S. I NORMALLY WRITE IN MY CHARACTERS P.O.V. SOMETIMES I WILL VENTURE INTO OTHERS BUT I WANTED THIS ONE TO BE THIRD PERSON TO START. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY MY OWN CHARACTER AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE**


End file.
